a bit of a surprise
by AalinaHockeyfan
Summary: harry potter and hermione Potter have a surprise one morning when they awake their daughter. Are his parents really dead. Hermione's father is someone in the order and they used to be dead, who are they.
1. alive

Chapter 1

After the war, three years to be exact something odd happened changing the lives of everyone, well maybe not everyone but many people who cared for them greatly. First off Hermione Granger married Harry Potter two months before they were supposed to go into war.

They agreed that Hermione would not be like one of the many women who had men going into the war and they weren't going to do anything about it. She joined in and was going to be in the front line with Harry and Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny combined together defeated Voldemort and many of his followers. Many of them were badly hurt and injured, some died and some lost loved ones.

Ginny and amazingly Neville found out that they had something between the two of them and they did make quite a cute couple. Ron had found love in the form of amazingly Luna Lovegood, and they do actually make a quite cute couple. The light side lost the least amount of people, Professor Dumbledore, Mad-eye moody and Professor Snape. They had been nineteen when they had gone to war, Ginny had just been a year out of school when they went to war everyone that wasn't afraid joined in to help. Harry escaped with a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, sprained ankle and a well beat up body, Ron practically the same fate; Hermione however was in a comma for two months and when she finally came out of it, it was like Christmas all over again.

A year in a half later Harry and Hermione had a baby girl named Oriana Lily Sabra Potter, she had her fathers black hair but her mothers curly hair, her eyes were amber but with specks of green in them. Now three years later, the tiny girl nearly two years old and able to talk somewhat and walking was pestering her father. "Daddy, hungry." Oriana said to her father, he shifted from the bed and turned around and saw her in crib. Harry looked over and saw that Hermione wasn't in bed next to him where she usually would be.

Oriana began making noises meaning she wanted to be let out, he picked her up and walked into the living room and saw Hermione with her laptop and his sweatshirt on typing the day away. Harry walked over to Hermione and kissed her cheek, she looked up and smiled. "Morning Harry, morning baby." she said to Oriana.

Oriana laughed and scrunched up her nose. Harry went to the kitchen and placed Oriana in her high chair and went to the cupboards and gave her, her bowl of baby cereal. "Ori I'm gonna go see mommy I'll be back in a sec. Okay." All she did was smile cutely and continue to eat and drink w hat was set in front of her.

He walked into the living room and saw Hermione staring at something, she had a shocked look on her face and it looked as if she was about to faint. "'Mione what is wrong?" Hermione looked at him and shook her head. "Sirius" she said pointing in front of her.

Harry looked to where she was pointing and sure enough there was Sirius Harry's god father. Remus was with as was two hooded figures which seemed suspicious to him. "But how is this possible, you went through the veil. There was no way for you to be able to come back." Remus smiled at Harry then Hermione. "We don't know how but they are." Harry looked up at Remus in confusion. "We, what do you mean we." Hermione said for both of them, clearly not liking the fact that she is confused. Sirius and Remus looked at the two of them and smirked and then looked at the hooded figures. "Okay its time." The figures revealed themselves and Hermione and Harry were in shock there in front of them stood Harry's parents James and Lily Potter. "Mum Dad, is but that how can this be." He stuttered. He then was embraced by his parents, his mum crying for all she was worth. Hermione seemed to get out of her shock and glared at Harry. "Harry James Potter, offer our guests a seat at least." Harry blushed then motioned for them all to sit down.

There was a loud crying coming from the kitchen and Harry looked at Hermione, she looked back at him in the same way. "There's no way in hell I am getting up, you get her you're faster." Harry shook his head and headed to the kitchen.

Sirius smirked at Hermione and looked at her suspiciously. "So you and Harry got married." Hermione looked at him blankly. "No we are living together for no good reason, have three extra room and have silver wedding bands on our hands for no good reason and also pictures of us getting married meaning we did not get married." She said sarcastically. Everyone but Sirius laughed, Lily looked at Hermione the one who Harry her son who she hasn't seen since he was a year old. Her son married a wonderful woman, she also reminded her of herself when she was in school.

Lily looked at the small girl in her son's arms when he returned and she smiled adoringly. James looked at the baby and smiled as well, and hugged lily. "That is definitely the potter hair color." James said to them, Hermione nodded and kissed Ori's head as she took her from Harry after she put her laptop away. "Hey honey aren't you just the cutest thing." she yawned and snuggled into her mothers embrace even more. "Hermione really I know you think I am the cutest and most dashing man in the world but really you don't have to say it every day." Harry said to her as he sat down next to her. Hermione shook her head and looked at her daughter.

"And isn't your daddy so humble, at least you take after your mummy more." Hermione said to her and Harry shook his head. "Hermione don't go putting things into her head she's not even two yet." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same. "you two are so cute." the turned and looked at Lily who was smiling and James was smirking as was Sirius. Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "I am going to put her to bed." then she began to attempt to get up. Once she did you could most definitely tell she was pregnant or at least from that view she looked it a lot more. She came back to the living room and sat by Harry.

Lily immediately asked questions about her newly found granddaughter. "What is her name?" Harry smiled at that and looked at his mother and father. "Oriana Lily Sabra Potter. Born a year after the war ended." Harry intertwined his and Hermione's fingers. James smiled at that and looked at Harry. "When did you two get married?" Harry smiled and looked at a picture beside the couch that he was on of him and Hermione. "We got married two months before the final war, we were nineteen when we were married." Lily and James eyes widened they didn't get married until they were twenty-one or twenty-two, and those two married when they were barely adults.


	2. knowing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Oriana and Ezekiel and Rafe. JKR owns the rest, though I would love to have Viktor Krum all to myself for some experiments. ;) I know there are some who would agree with me.

Chapter 2

Harry was happy and quite excited that his parents are alive and able to be in the rest of his life and meet his friends his children. Hermione and Harry have been quite a wonderful set of parents so far and have helped anyone that has wanted it from them.

Remus has a house and a wonderful girlfriend also known as Tonks, everyone else is surviving and being them as they can.

James looked at his son who was holding Oriana his son's daughter. "What do you do Harry, I know absolutely nothing about you I feel so unfatherly." Hermione laughed at his words but shrugged none the less.

Hermione smirked at her husband and wiggled her eyebrows; apparently he knew what she meant because the others were most definitely lost at what she was thinking. "Well lets see found the sorcerers stone, saves Ginny from the chamber of secrets, saved myself from dementors and found out who Sirius was, had the triwizard tournament and saw a friend killed, Umbridge trying to control everything we did and started the D.A. Defeated Dumbledore and trained mostly for the other years."

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. "Anything else I may have forgotten by chance." she nodded. "Yep, you fell in love with me, hooked Ron up and got Ron to be less dense than he already was. We also joined The Order of the Phoenix, to help fight and find information on the people of Voldemort so we can once and for all stop his followers." James then began firing questions at Harry.

"What do you do?" Harry smiled happy to finally be with his parents. "I'm an Aurora, along with Ron, Seamus and a few of our other friends. Other than that I hang out with the Weasley's, play Quidditch and spend time with my family." he said happily.

"What position do you play?" Harry smirked at this knowing his father will most definitely be surprised at what he will say. "Seeker, been one since first year, youngest seeker ever put on the team. Best one that Hogwarts had ever seen since Charlie Weasley. Now they have to find a new one though." he said.

Lily began talking with Hermione to get to know her a bit better. "What do you do my dear?" Hermione smiled; obviously she really enjoys her job. "I'm a healer at St. Mungo's, but I also like to read and write a lot too. Everyone knows how much I had to help Ron and Harry all the time for not doing their homework or getting caught up in a quidditch game or something like that. Had to help them with many of their adventures that we seemed to go through."

Lily looked at her son suspiciously and shook her head. "So do you like Quidditch?" Lily asked politely. Hermione scrunched up her face, guessing not. "I don't even know or understand what the rules are half the time. No I prefer to read and write or something like that. I go shopping with my friends sometimes though and I'm buying things for the new baby and transferring Ori's things into one of the other rooms soon. "

Hermione looked sad about that apparently really not wanting to do that. Lily patted Hermione on the back and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry it will take a few days to get used to but eventually you will be used to her not being in the room with you again."

She looked at Hermione's very pregnant belly and smiled. "When are you due?" Hermione put her hand down on her stomach and smiled. "They are due in November." Lily smiled and then recalled what she said and looked at her wide eyed.

"I'm having twin boys." Remus heard this and then looked at Harry. "How come you never told me you two were having twins? Harry you shouldn't have done that." he looked away and smiled hesitantly at him. James turned his attention to Hermione and asked her questions.

"What are you going to name them?" Hermione beamed at the question. "Were going to name the first one Ezekiel James Caddock. Were naming them James after you and after my grandfather. Then the second one will be named Rafael Sirius. When I went to a muggle school there was a kid named Rafe and I loved the name so here I am and get to name my son that and Sirius is well after Sirius." James chuckled a bit at that and then smiled at his daughter-in-law and his son such a perfect couple just like he and Lily are.

Hermione sighed and looked at the time and her eyes widened at that. "Oh we have been talking for hours, Harry why don't you go get dressed and then bring Oriana out and I will begin to make lunch?" he nodded and went to go do that.

Hermione then sighed and decided to try and attempt to get up and off the couch. She tried three times without a success and finally Sirius helped her up and off the couch. She slightly blushed because of her problem.

"Thanks Sirius, now come on lets go to the kitchen. I want to make some food I'm starving." Lily laughed at that remembering her times of Pregnancy when she was always hungry. Hermione began taking things out and preparing some things.

Harry came out with Ori and handed her to his mother who played with her happy that she finally has a grandchild. Harry walked over to his wife and rested his head on her shoulder. "So what's for lunch, anything I haven't tried yet?" Hermione made a face at him and decided to be nice and answer him. "Lets see, chicken, spicy rice, mayonnaise and peanut butter sandwich for me with A1 sauce, that's it basically." Harry looked a bit grossed out by the sandwich but shrugged and began to help her make lunch for them all.

Oriana began crying and Hermione answered before Lily could ask anything at all. "There's a bottle of milk in the fridge for her and one of juice. I would prefer if you would give her the juice." she said without turning around at all. James got up and got the bottle of said juice.

About fifteen twenty minutes later lunch was done and Harry set the table and put Ori in her chair and cut up her food and let her eat. Hermione sat down as did the rest of them and they all began to eat. Hermione had her sandwich of mayonnaise and peanut butter which grossed everyone out. She shrugged and continued to eat; there was a bit of conversation going on.

Hermione suddenly remembered something that she was supposed to tell Harry earlier that day. "Harry, Ginny and Neville are coming over with their son, Orlando. Such a cutie that one is, she said that if you make Ron work with Draco one more time she will do the bat bogy hex on you and you know that she will do that most definitely." Hermione said smiling happily at him.

Harry winced at the memory of when Ginny did that last time, he and Hermione had, had a fight and Hermione had apperated to Ginny's and relayed what happened and Ginny had stormed to their house and hexed the oblivion out of Harry for what he had done to her. "I guess I'm going to have to do that don't want to be hexed by her ever, ever again she is scary when provoked." Hermione smirked at him and lifted an eyebrow.

"And I'm not when I am emotional and pregnant?" she asked him extra sweetly and waited for him to answer. Knowing that he had just stepped into her trap. He looked frightened knowing that he had apparently just said something he was totally not supposed to say. Sirius, Remus, James and Lily were watching in amusement as Harry struggled with what to say.

"Of course dear, if you say so. You cam be very frightful when angry even when you aren't pregnant and emotional. I love you and please do not hurt me, I didn't mean what ever it is I said wrong." he begged and the others were full out laughing at him. He glared but none the less tried to ignore them.

"Harry I'm just joking with you. Love you, and guess what." she asked him ever so quietly. "You are very amusing when you are nervous." She kissed him lightly on the lips and waved her wand and the food was gone and the dished were washing themselves, they all migrated to the living room waiting for Ginny and Neville to come over.

A/N: Okay so this is so far and hopefully going well. I would absolutely love it if any of you people would help me think of idea's. And if any of you are Hermione/ Viktor lovers please send me some ideas and really good stories to read I love that couple ever since I saw the Goblet of fire. If you want plez E-mail me at I try to check it two or three times a week. Give me ideas for this story plez it would really help me.

Natalie Storing

Thank you reviewers:

Kyra2117

luthien-yavetil

Fk306 animelover

Wolf Goddess of the night and moon and the Silver Dark Crystal Sorceress

lil miss marauder


	3. The Crow

Chapter 3

Hermione was watching Lily and James playing with her daughter as she was waiting for her friends to arrive with their child Blaine, who is absolutely adorable. Harry was watching Hermione in amusement, really who wouldn't like to see a grown adult acting like some ten year old wanting to play doll.

Finally, after ten minutes of dealing with antsy Hermione, Neville and Ginny with their son arrived. When they saw the people who were in the room with Hermione and Harry they were in shock.

Neville nearly fainted, Harry seeing this took him by the arm, guided him to the couch, and tried to calm him down. Ginny went to sit by Hermione as Harry told the story of how his parents exactly came back and why. However, he did tell them that they do not exactly know why they are back just that they are and are enjoying it.

Hermione and Ginny immediately began talking at a non-stop pace as the others looked at them as if they were speaking gibberish, because they were talking so fast. Once they were done talking in super fast mode they began to just gossip and things like that.

"So me and Neville are going out to dinner tonight and I was wondering if you would let me borrow some of your clothes; after were done here we are going to drop off Blaine with Percy." Hermione grabbed Ginny and Lily's hands and dragged them to her and Harry's room.

Hermione held up some thing s for Ginny to look and see if she wanted to borrow for her date with her husband that night. Ginny picked out what she wanted and changed into what she liked and put her clothes in Hermione's laundry basket. "Hermione why don't you change into something less baggy and something that shows you better. "

Hermione sighed a sign or agreeing with her. She went to her closet and picked out a spaghetti strap shirt that was tan with odd designs all over it and a pair of hip huggers that looked like they were from the 70's or something like that.

Ginny did a double take at Hermione; on her left shoulder blade is a crow, with its wings spread out. "Mione what is that, I've never seen that before. Has Harry." Hermione realized that Ginny was talking about her supposed tattoo that is actually a birthmark of a sort. Hermione turned to look at Ginny and smirked, "Well of course Ginny. We are married you know." Ginny blushed and turned away.

The three of them walked out of the room and joined the boys, since Hermione was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt that clung to her body snugly it showed her very pregnant belly. Harry saw her and smiled and looked at Ginny who looked quite dressed up now ready to go out now for a while.

"Come on Neville we have to drop Blaine off at Percy's and make it for our reservations at The dragons feats." Neville nodded. He said good-bye to everyone.

Ginny, himself and Blaine apperated away to Percy is most likely. Hermione sighed and plopped down onto the couch next to James, Harry was on his other side and Lily was talking it up with Remus and Sirius was playing with Oriana and making faces at her making her gurgle and giggle at him.

A few minutes later Oriana began to cry hysterically reaching out for Hermione, she stood up after a few tries and took her to her crib in her and Harry's room. Sirius saw her birthmark and just stared and James looked at the mark and his eyes almost bulged out. James and Sirius' eyes met and they both had very shocked looks on their faces.

Harry noticed this peculiar behavior and questioned them about it. "Dad, Sirius why were you staring I know my wife is beautiful but really I don't think you should be staring." James and Sirius looked at him. "Did you know about Hermione's crow shaped birthmark Harry?"

Sirius looked at him in a serious manner. "Yeah she's had it her whole life. On the Yule ball in fourth year she used a charm to hide it." Sirius was beginning to get very suspicious this is leading to something that he wasn't sure Hermione knew.

"Sirius what exactly is going on and what do you know that Hermione and I don't." he said looking at his father and Sirius suspiciously. "Harry, my family crest is the Crow exactly like the one on Hermione's back, I have a ring with that exact figure on it as well." Harry was starting to understand what he was getting at.

"You mean that you think you and Hermione are related some how." Sirius nodded his head. "I think I know exactly who she is and who her mother is." He said Harry realized what he meant. "You mean you are Hermione's father." Sirius nodded. "her mother what is her name?" he asked Harry.

"Her name was Chandra Winters." Sirius if he could looked even more pale than before he looked like he was about to faint. "Why what is going on?" Harry asked, he was obviously and most definitely confused about what was going on.

"She went to Hogwarts with us, she was the only one I ever had a real relationship with, but once she found out what I was accused of she left the wizarding world. She told me she was pregnant and that she would never let me see her no matter what." he said solemnly.


	4. realizations

A bit of a surprise 4

A/N: Please dont hate it please tell me you like it and please do enjoy it. Review

Hermione came back out to the living room and saw everyone had shocked looks on their faces. "Is there something that you need to tell me because the look you are giving me is sort of weird." she said to them. James seemed to regain his sense because he smiled at Hermione. "Hermione we as in Sirius, Remus and I need to tell you something that you may not believe. And no matter how unlikely it is you must listen through for the whole thing without interrupting." James said to her.

Lily was worried about her reaction, especially in her condition being pregnant and all. "Hermione dear why don't you sit down while they explain what's going on." she said to her. Sirius let out a breath nervously, not quite sure how he was going to explain this exactly. Hermione looked at him expectantly waiting for him to say something, it looked like Sirius was about to faint from not knowing what to say.

"Hermione well, well I knew your mother before you ever were born." Hermione looked at him questioningly, wanting him to keep on going with his explanation. "You see I met her when Lily and James had gotten married, she was one of Lily's muggle friends that she had told that she was a witch." Hermione began to get the inkling that Sirius was saying something of big importance that may change her life.

"You see when I first met her we didn't hit it off to well at first, I was in a bad mood after having a few drinks and she was evil." Hermione looked at him in a 'what the hell' w ay. He explained more what he meant; she's starting to get what he meant but not fully. "What I mean is that she had no sympathy for the hang over people, she just was more loud and sarcastic to us." Hermione gave him a look.

"Well what did you expect, she's always been like that; believe me I know." He nodded in remembering Chandra's vicious wrath. "But as the night grew on your mother and I grew on each other and we weren't seen with out the other one even though we've only known each other for a few weeks, since we did meet at the rehearsal as you might know."

He's getting a bit more dangerous than he was before but he was still okay. "We grew closer in the weeks, and then she found out she was in an arranged marriage she just found out about and pregnant, with you." he said not looking Hermione in the face.

Hermione had an utterly shocked look on her face, she didn't ha ve a clue what to think, her stepfather never liked her. She knew that from the start and she was told from the start that she wasn't his and she accepted that for what it was. Hermione looked at Harry who smiled encouragingly at her, she knew what she must do but wasn't sure if she could, not that she didn't want to she really wanted to talk to him and tell him that she understood and all that. But she can't exactly get up at that moment in time.

"No offence I would come to you but I kind of can't it's been getting harder to walk as the weeks go by you know." Sirius looked up at Hermione and smiled. "So that means?" he asked her not sure what she is wanting to do whit this conversation. "I knew the man my mum married wasn't my father; anyone could have told me that, he and I are exact opposites. Believe me I remember him and that mum and I were happy he left finally." Hermione said to him, Sirius smiled and walked over to her and hugged her tightly but not so much that it would hurt the twins. "Thanks, Mione that really does mean a lot to me," Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

Hermione looked at the clock and broke out into a smile. "Harry Selene is coming over and we are going shopping with Luna remember." Harry thought a moment and nodded. He remembered it now, Hermione had some clothes that she wanted to pick up some things for the babies room, and Luna and Selene were going out to do some things as well so they offered for her to come along with her. "Yeah I remember, when are they coming over?" Hermione smiled at Harry. "In about ten minutes I believe why, are you thinking of hiding because they are so scary at times." she asked him, he glared at her and she just smiled sweetly at him.

Sirius laughed at the interaction between the two of them; they were like a Lily and James all over again only without the hatred in the beginning. Harry looked at Sirius and smirked. "Sirius this is really nothing compared to when we have dinner with Malfoy, his wife Selene and Blaise and his wife Pansy it's a lot of bantering back and forth and for some odd reason Hermione and Draco enjoy it." Sirius, lily and James gave a shocked look that they hung out with a Malfoy at all. "You hang out with Malfoy now, but he hated our guts at school." Sirius asked curiously.

Hermione smirked at him and answered. "Well we we're but he joined the light side, along with Blaise and Pansy. And Draco, Blaise and I got to be some type of siblings. They protect me and would kill anyone if they even thought about hurting my feelings or any of my friends except for the boys because they can defend their selves." Harry didn't exactly know when Hermione and Malfoy made up with their differences but they did some how, but it was along and slow process of forgiveness and trust between the two of them. At first it seemed as if bloodshed would have been easier than their friendship; but eventually they somehow worked it out between the two of them. And amazingly they do seem perfect siblings in a way, they would kill anyone who would hurt the other, and very protective of each other.

While waiting for Hermione's friends to get there they talked and Hermione was glad that she actually knew who her real father was, though she wasn't quite sure how to act around him quite yet but she will just have to adapt and get used to him. He's back, that's all that matters, and she knows the truth finally. Unfortunately her mother isn't alive anymore so she can't share the enjoyment or tell her mother that her first love is alive and innocent; she can't but she so desperately wishes that she could tell her.

Sirius seemed to notice her somber expression but it soon changed to happiness when someone knocked at the door. "COME IN!" Hermione yelled at whoever it was, she obviously trusted whoever was on the other side without even going over to the door to see who it was. "Shouldn't you guys look before telling them to come in," Lily asked Harry. He shook his head. "No we have a protection over our house so that only our close family and friends can see where we live. And we can even change that if we wish to do so, if they betray us and we find out a head of time they will just walk in circles confused as why they can't find our home." James looked amazed and thought that was a brilliant idea and wished he could have had something like that that could have helped them when Harry was just a infant. They may not have died other wise.

Hermione jumped up or tried to, didn't work as well as she had hoped. Harry laughed at her but she glared and finally got up and hugged Luna and Selene. "Hi others, Ginny explained what happened. We are very happy to have you back, no offence but we are stealing Hermione and going shopping bye." just as Hermione slipped her coat on they pulled her out the door and down the street to where ever they may go.

Hermione waved bye and shut the door following Luna and Selene down the street to the apparating point. They went into muggle London, that's where they decided that they wanted to go and shop, since they weren't in the mood to go all the way to Diagon Alley. Selene slung her arm around Hermione and smiled at the people who passed them bye.

Not that the three of them cared that the people were looking at them, they were just a few friends having fun and hanging out together. "Hermione my god look at this it would look cute on you?" Luna said from a bit a way from Selene and her. They walked over to where Luna was holding up a very cute peasant shirt indeed. Selene held it up to Hermione and squealed. "If you don't get this for yourself I will absolutely get it for you, and I don't care how much you protest." Hermione sighed, she didn't want her to but she didn't really have any choice in the matter.

"Fine, but lets keep on going I need to get some things for the twins, I need to get some wallpaper that I liked. And its something that will go along with the theme we decided on. Moons and stars, its gonna be awesome. I really can't wait until they are here even though I remember all of the long night with them." she said to her friends.

Selene looked slightly worried about something and Hermione wasn't sure what it was, and then that's when she realized one of her best friends had 'the glow' the after glow of her own happiness. "Your pregnant Selene, when did you find out?" Hermione asked her friend. Selene looked shocked that she could see it, Draco the most sneaky and all knowing guy hadn't even figured it out yet. Hermione saw the look and smirked.

"Selene I have been pregnant twice I know what the 'glow' is and does to people believe me. So how far along are you?" she asked excitedly. "Two in a half months, they said." Hermione smiled happily and Luna and her gave Selene a big hug, welcoming her into the life of the Pregnancies, Luna had her daughter Zanora six months earlier, she left her at home with Ron so she could go out with Hermione for a while.

They shopped for a few hours and they finally decided to go back to their homes, Hermione went into the living room and saw that Ori was scrunching up her face at Sirius and James, Harry and Lily were laughing at them thinking it was quite amusing what she was doing to him. They hadn't noticed that Hermione came in yet so she decided to wait and scare them hopefully, Remus noticed her though but didn't say anything to her.

"Hey!" she yelled really loud and James and Harry jumped a few feet in the air which made Hermione laugh so hard. "I'm back" Hermione looked at everyone in the room and smiled approvingly this was her family the one and only one she ever really wanted to have and the only one that she would ever really be happy with having.

A/N: Please tell me what you all think i really would appreciate it if you read and reviewd and if you got some more people to do that as well.


End file.
